Officer Down: Date Night
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: *looks at title* Well that says it all for me. Don't really need to say anything else. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Next Officer Down is up. Huh, that just sounds weird. Anywho, onto the story. Just a short one this time, at least I'm aiming for short, might end up long, who knows. It's date night for Hotch and Emily. Will they go out, stay in? Let's find out. Have fun.

Disclaimer: After the season finale, I want to own it just so I can fix it!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch stepped up next to Emily in the BAU break room as she fixed herself a cup of coffee.

"I have a question for you." Hotch said softly, noticing Anderson watching them from his desk. Their relationship was still unknown to all those outside the family.

"And that question would be?" Emily said, stirring the sugar into her coffee.

"Jack's going to Haley's parents this weekend," Hotch said. "so what do you think of a date night?"

Emily smiled and turned so she was facing Hotch. "A date night, huh? What did you have in mind?"

Hotch ducked his head and smiled. "I'll leave that a surprise. Be ready at seven?"

Emily picked up her coffee. "I'll be ready. I might point out though, you know I don't like surprises."

Hotch chuckled. "That's half the fun Prentiss."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily brushed on a bit of blush and glanced at the clock. Five to seven. From experience, she knew Hotch would show up at exactly seven. The man was never late or early. Emily was never sure whether to be annoyed or humored by that fact. Tonight, given that it looked like she'd actually be ready on time, she decided to be humored. Pulling a black sweater over her red tee shirt, Emily looked over her outfit. Hotch had told her the dress for the night was casual so along with her tee shirt, Emily had on her favorite pair of dark stone wash jeans and sneakers. Looking at her clock as a knock came from downstairs, Emily laughed. Right on time.

Emily made her way downstairs and opened the front door. She smiled. Hotch in jeans was one sight she'd never get sick of.

"Right on time Agent Hotchner." Emily said as she stepped forward to kiss him.

Hotch's hands fell to Emily's hips as he returned the kiss and chuckled.

"Are you going to say that every time I show up?" Hotch asked.

Emily nodded. "It's a good possibility."

Hotch shook his head, still smiling. "You ready to go?"

Emily leaned back to grab her purse off the hall table then faced Hotch again.

"Yup, you gonna tell me where we're going?" Emily said.

Hotch shook his head again. "I told you it was a surprise Emily, you're just going to have to wait."

Emily huffed. "Fine."

Hotch kissed her again. "Let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily let out a laugh as Hotch parked the car. She looked at him.

"You're kidding?" she said.

Hotch smiled. "You like it?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

The two climbed out of the car and headed towards their destination, the batting cages.

"How do you even know where this place is?" Emily asked. "You never struck me as the type to let out steam this way."

Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily's waist, hooking his thumb in one of her belt loops.

"Dave took me here just after the divorce." Hotch explained. "Said I looked like I needed to hit something so why not a baseball."

"I'm guessing that's not what you wanted to hit." Emily said.

Hotch shook his head. "Nope, almost took a swing at Dave for suggesting it but to my surprise it worked. Now I come here when things get really bad." he looked at Emily. "Haven't needed to since we started dating though."

Emily smiled and rested her head on Hotch's shoulder as he took care of everything. Then they headed over to one of the batting areas. Emily let Hotch go first, claiming she wanted to see if he could actually hit the ball and not just stand there, swinging back and forth. Hotch gave her a look and stated she'd been spending too much time with Dave before putting on the helmet and holding up the bat. Emily leaned against the fence and watched as Hotch hit one ball after another, only missing one and that was because Emily let out a whistle and commented on how hot he looked.

"Did you have to do that?" Hotch asked as his turn finished.

Emily smirked. "Yeah I had to. But hey, I was speaking the truth, you did look hot."

Hotch shook his head as he fought off a blush and took the helmet off his head, moving it to Emily's.

"Your turn." He said, handing her the bat.

Emily took the bat and stepped into the batting area. She stared at the bat in her hands for a moment before looking at Hotch.

"I've never done this before." she said.

Hotch smiled and walked over to her. Together, after Hotch showed Emily the correct way to hold the bat, they hit each of the balls.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked out of the pizza shop that was just down the street from the batting cages with Hotch. After spending a couple of hours hitting base balls, they'd gotten pizza and just talked.

"Tonight was a lot of fun Aaron." Emily said.

Hotch smiled, his arm wrapped around Emily's shoulders. "I'm glad you had a good time. I wasn't sure if you'd like the idea."

"It is definitely an experience I'd like to repeat." Emily said. "We could even make it a team thing. Can you see Reid and Garcia?"

Hotch snorted. He could easily see Garcia and Reid trying to hit the base ball. Garcia might be ok because Morgan would help her but poor Reid was basically as skinny as the bat. The balls would kill him.

"We'll run it by the team Monday." Hotch said. "Someone would have to make sure to bring a camera."

Emily laughed as she nodded. "Oh yeah."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So I got the idea for this date from Grey's Anatomy. *sees looks* Oh leave me alone. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
